<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lunatic Is In The Kitchen by HighFlyingBird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482845">The Lunatic Is In The Kitchen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighFlyingBird/pseuds/HighFlyingBird'>HighFlyingBird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pink Floyd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighFlyingBird/pseuds/HighFlyingBird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger makes breakfast! Or tries to, at least...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nick Mason/Roger Waters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Lunatic Is In The Kitchen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I forgot about this for a few months and don't feel like proofreading it further, bone app the teeth</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     Roger rolled over onto his back and stretched before lifting his head to look at the clock on the nightstand, which read 7:34 AM. There was no way in hell he was getting up that early for anything, so he simply turned to lie on his side, smiling lovingly when his gaze fell upon the man still asleep next to him. He’d always admired Nick’s ability to sleep through damn near anything. He cuddled up a little bit closer and closed his eyes again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     After what must have been almost a half hour, Roger let out an irritated sigh. He just couldn’t seem to fall back asleep, no matter how hard he tried to cease his thinking and close his eyes again. It looked like he was awake for good. Roger then turned to look at Nick again, and he reached out to gently move his hair away from his face. There was something about how serene Nick looked when he was asleep that would never fail to make something inside of Roger’s heart melt. He smiled at him again as he leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek before slowly and carefully getting up out of bed. Nick always did sleep like the dead, but Roger still tiptoed his way out of the room so as to make sure he could rest, just to be safe.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Roger went into the kitchen, having made up his mind to put breakfast together for Nick and himself. Usually it was Nick that handled cooking around their flat, but today Roger simply found himself in a mood to give him a pleasant little surprise when he woke. He took a pan out of the cabinet and placed it on the stove before turning to the fridge and opening it up, humming to himself while he decided what to make. Eggs and bacon should have been easy enough, right? He took the food items in question out of the fridge and then turned on the stove to begin his task. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Meanwhile in the bedroom, Nick continued to sleep peacefully. That is, until he was disturbed by the sound of glass shattering, followed by a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Fucking hell!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he immediately recognized as Roger. He rolled over and sat up, tiredly rubbing his eyes before dragging himself out of bed to locate the source of the noise. The moment Nick opened the bedroom door, he could smell something burning. Well that certainly wasn’t good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Nick hurried to the kitchen and was greeted with the sight of Roger kneeling down on the floor, trying to pick up shards of what used to be a plate. On the stove there was… There was something. Whatever Roger had been trying to make was burned badly enough that Nick was having trouble identifying it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Oh, darling, what’ve you done?” Nick sighed as he carefully stepped around the broken glass to switch off the stove before kneeling down next to Roger to help him pick up the shards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Fuck off and go back to bed, wouldya?” Roger snapped without so much as looking up at Nick, “I can clean this up myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Of course Nick had known Roger for long enough that he knew exactly what he meant by that. He was humiliated that he had walked in on his little mistake. Though in Roger’s mind, it was surely more than just a ‘little’ mistake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Come on now, don’t be embarrassed,” Nick tried to reassure him, “It’s not a big deal, really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “I’m not embarrassed,” Roger grumbled, his tone of voice and reddening face betraying how he really felt. “And didn’t I tell you I could clean up myself? You don’t need to help me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Nick scoffed and rolled his eyes, “Haven’t you learned by now that I’ll always be around to help you pick up the pieces?” He gave Roger a sweet little smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “... Could you be any more queer?” He asked through a soft chuckle, already put at ease by the other’s demeanor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “I could,” He answered as he stood up to toss out the glass shards in his hands, “D’you want me to?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Save it for after breakfast, it’s too early.” Roger went to throw out the glass that he’d picked up before retrieving a wet paper towel so that he could clean up what couldn’t be picked up by hand. By the time he’d finished with that, Nick had thrown out the burnt remains of Roger’s attempt at breakfast and left that pan to soak in the sink before retrieving a clean pan to start anew. As he cracked another egg into that pan, Roger came over to try and shoo him away from the stove. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Get away, let me take care of breakfast,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “George.” Nick said in a firm, but soft tone, “I’ve got it love, go sit.” He leaned up to kiss Roger’s nose before he turned his attention back to making breakfast. Normally Roger would have stayed put and argued, but the way Nick told him to go sit down left him unable to talk back. He went and sat down at the kitchen table, resting his chin in the palm of his hand while he watched Nick move around the kitchen as he put breakfast together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     By then the shame and embarrassment of fouling up something as simple as eggs and bacon had faded away, so Roger was able to properly admire the man he felt so lucky to call his. There was just something so beautiful in the way that whenever Nick was doing something, he wearily smiled at nothing, or ever so quietly hummed a little tune, or tapped out a rhythm on the nearest surface. Roger could go on forever about those darling little habits of his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “... Hey, Nick?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Hm?” He turned to look at Roger,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “I love you.” He gave Nick a warm, affectionate smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     He gave a loving smile of his own and stepped away from the stove to place a kiss to Roger’s forehead, “I love you too, angel.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>